The present invention relates generally to the distribution of very large data files, and more particularly, to systems and methods for transferring very large data files, such as feature length movies, for example, using a fragmentation and reassembly methodology.
Conventional motion pictures are produced and distributed to motion picture theaters by preparing a film that is physically shipped to the theaters and then displayed to an audience using a conventional motion picture projector. Although it is in its infancy, technology is being developed that will permit recording of motion pictures using digital cameras.
However, currently available personal computers are limited as to the size of files that can be transferred to them. Typical 32-bit personal computers can only transfer data files that have a file size less than 2.sup.32 bits. Feature length movies are very large data files, and are typically more than 4 gigabytes in size. Such data files cannot be readily transferred between computers.
The present inventors attempted to use numerous existing software packages to transfer and reassemble a very large data file. However each of these existing software packages failed to transfer very large data files. This is because the personal computer on which the software was run could only transfer data files that have a file size less than 2.sup.32 bits. None of the existing software packages could transfer a very large data file exceeding 4 gigabytes in size.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have systems and methods for transferring very large data files using currently available 32-bit computers. It would also be advantageous to have systems and methods for transferring very large data files using a fragmentation and reassembly methodology. It would also be advantageous to have systems and methods for use in digitally distributing very large data files containing feature length movies.